The Servent
by sweeti9090
Summary: This is actually a story my sister and I made up. Now 4 years later it's finally been unearthed. My sister and I own this. Mandie E.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"A love lost is a love mourned for eternity. For some, the grief remains too near even after a hundred years of the pain. The wounds never heal, but scar your body, and when true love is lost, your soul is lost. Mark these words, and remember to love and cherish everyone."I stood at the corner of Main and Petunia, awaiting a cab to take me to my new assignment at Lakewood Manor I was feeling frightened for I had never served in such a big house before. Finally, the cab came. I asked the driver if he would take care of my two suitcases and got in. I then passed by Pierpont, Gettysburg, Kurt and finally arrived at the extraordinary Manor. I was to serve the young misses here, and I was only 17, and she was 14. The man driving the taxi then asked me for the money to pay (10.50). As i searched my purse for the money and found none. I panicked and went to get out before the taxi to run when the driver grabbed me by the arm and tried to pull me back in. "I'm sorry Sir, but I misplaced my money." I tried to answer calmly."Then you will pay in... other ways." He smiled and i could see his gold tooth. It was an evil smile, bent on one thing. "No!" I screamed and tried to pull away, but he grabbed me and forced me into the taxi. A young man, so cute and handsome, with dark curly short hair and emerald green eyes, walked up to the taxi before I fainted.I woke up to see the cute stranger over me, his dark curly hair caressing his face like it was meant to be there, his emerald green eyes seemingly worried. His mouth, the most perfect lips I had ever seen, smiled warmly as he saw that I had woken up. His smile made his eyes light up with hope and relief, and I felt the urge to hug him to me. However, I resisted, then my vision became clearer and I saw how handsomely chiseled hi facial features were. He was a very good-looking man. I sat up a little and found myself in a comfortable bet that felt like satin. I then got a look at his body. He was taller that me, and had on a silk shirt that he had a buttoned down to expose half of his chest and brown tailored slacks. Immediately I knew that he was no mere house worker as I was to become, but a member of the household. I felt a flutter through my stomach, and I knew he was attractive. He then said "You have finally awoke from your peaceful slumber have you?" in that familiar english accent that I loved so well. I did not speak, nor did I nod my head in agreement. "You do speak english, don't you?" he inquired. "Of course i speak english, It's just my mother always told me not to..." I thought for a moment and said "... talk to strangers." in an attempt to find out more about him. " Then lets make us not strangers." he said and i loved him from then on."I am Nicolas Lakewood of Lakewood Manor. I and 19 and going off to college in the winter. My sister is Evelynn Lakewood of Lakewood Manor She is 14, and a bit immature for her age if you ask me. You are?" He finished his acquaintance and I then said " I and Emily Canburry. I have come here to be a maid for you sister." I stopped and turned away, frightened that he would banish me from his sight as soon as he had heard that I was a maid. "Good. Perhaps you can make her a bit more mature for me." he said, and smiled again and I almost died. "Oh, yes anything for you." I whispered and he came to my bedside again. "What was that?" he asked, knowing full well what i said because I had said it loud enough. He looked into my hazel eyes and I just hat to tell him. His eyes told me "Tell me anything, and I well always be here to keep it for you." I knew I had made a friend. My first friend! Then he looked at me with loneliness in his eyes. His eyes pleaded with me to say what he thought I said. I said " I said anything for you." and he moved closer to me and his perfect lips met mine, and I was lost in the perfect emerald ocean that was Nicolas Lakewood. The kiss seemed to last forever, but when i ended, it seemed not long enough. We both breathed heavily, conscious of what we had just done. Then the tremendous double doors opened and in stepped a girl with long flowing brown hair and a ribbon tying it back. She wore a dress that was meant for a ball, not to play in, and anyone could tell she Nicolas' sister, no doubt about it. She looked at and then me and did not seem to notice anything had gone on. "Well, is my maid ready yet?" she asked Nicolas with a meanness and snottyness. " No Evy, she is not ready to be ordered around by you and have you destroy her spirit! Get out of here and come back in 2 hours!" he yelled at her, as if she was only a fly and couldn't do anything to anyone. She closed the doors, looking defeated, and Nicolas said "That is the girl you will be serving. May God watch over you dear." he added humouresly. "Where am I?" I asked Nicolas. " Well where else would you be if not Lakewood Manor? This is your home now and I do hope you will stay here and bed a..." he stopped, apparently not wanting to finish his statement. " What? Please tell me. I won't tell anyone." I said desperately. ".. a friendly companion for me from the them to time. You see, I have nobody here to talk to but snob, rich men and women who care about nothing but their social status and frankly who wants to listen to their endless prattle? I see you are not like them." he said softly. "I too need a friend in a world where I know no one. I would be a constant companion to you forever if I could, but I will be a companion whenever you call on me if you promise the same for me.: I said to him awaiting his response. "I promise." he whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek. "Now get some rest. That bump on you head was pretty bad because you fell on the door handle." he added and tucked me back in. "I will see you later at dinner, then. And any other time you have need of me." he said and left. I then became very sleepy and succumbed to my sleep-dreams and fantasies that would happen there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke with a start. Someone was arguing with someone else. I then recognized that one voice was Nicolas and the other was much deeper, I heard Nicolas say "But father I do not want to be in the Military! I want to learn literature and science and math, not how to kill people!" "It will teach you to follow orders, since you obviously don't know how." his father said. "According to the law, your orders do not have to be followed by me after i turn 18, and I mad 19!" shouted Nicolas. " See in my day children did not know that, all we did know was that at the coming age of 20, we went off to perform our traditional duty of military service!" his father yelled back at him. "I will not go to the war! I want to be the first one in our family to go to college!" Nicolas Replied. "When we grow older we must let go of our foolish kid dreams and face up to our responsibility." his father replied. "it is not my responsibility!" Nicolas shouted and I heard a door slam and I got out of bed and to look through the window. There he ran into the forest behind the house. I crept slowly down the marble stairs and slipped out the huge front doors. I was wearing my slippers. I ran around to the back of the house and saw Nicolas' footprints in the mud from the rain last night. I followed them. Finally I saw him sitting under a weeping willow tree reading a book. He didn't seem to motive me, " Hey, what was that all about?" I asked softly as I got closer to him," Nothing. Just if my sister can see a film tonight with a boy," he said guiltily. "you don't have to lie to me, Nicolas, I heard the whole thing," I replied softly. He sighed heavily and turned towards me, "I'd just like to warn you before you got too involved in my life, I'm cursed. Anyone I have ever loved I have lost, so I keep myself as far away as possible to anyone who's lovable, like you. I bring the curse to anyone I touch and I don't want you to get hurt. Please turn away, go back to the house and go on with your life." he stated firmly. truly believing he was cursed. "That's crazy talk, Nicolas. You know you not cursed. I care about you. I couldn't just go back in the house without knowing you're alright" I answered thoughtfully, truthfully. "I knew you'd say that. They always do. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "Please tell me what troubles you so much." I asked as I sat next to him on a rock and locked eyes, pleading. "My family goes back 300 years. Through my whole family line, all the men have served in the military and come home with a medal. I am the only one in the family who has been accepted into college, but my father wants me to go serve in the military. Of course I'm not interested in killing other young men my age. I'm interested in science, math, literature, and things like this. My father says he will throw my out if I do not do this and I must admit, without his money, I have no where to live." he said honestly. I knew he really felt what he said, and I wanted to comfort him, so I put my arm around him and scooted closer. I put my hand on his hand as well. "It's ok. Do what you want to do. I'll send you my salary and we'll save up. Until then, tell your father you are going to go into the military, and until the winter, we'll save up all the money we can get our hands on. We'll rent you a nice apartment, you'll get a job, and I'll send you half my salary." I said before he cut me off. "I don't want your money, I'll just go into the military like my father wants." he gave up. "No! You have to do what your heart tells you! Don't give up, please." I begged, turning his head towards me and locking gazes again. " I love you for this," he answered truthfully. I felt the urge to say what i felt, but i said, "You love me? You barely know me," "I love what I do know about you," he said and started towards me. He kisses me, but it was making my stomach go crazy. It was a good kind of crazy, though. He then stopped and whispered, "I have to get back to the house." and tried to get up, but i grabbed his hand and held it. "please let me help you, if I get cursed, at least I'll be with you." I answered and kissed him again, this time I know he felt it because he began breathing heavy on my neck, Consciously or not I'll never know. He looked at me with such wanting I wanted to grab him and do anything I could to satisfy him. "All right, But only if you beg." he teased charmingly. I got down on my knees and said "Please let me help you." I then made my eyes tell him that I loved him too and that I really wanted this for him. "All right. I will. Your eyes always send silent messages to me Emily. Do you really love me as well?" he asked as he helped me up to my feet. "Yes, I do. I wasn't aware that what I was thinking could be so easily read by you." I answered. "Well, I'm sure anyone can which is why you need to mask them. If my father found out, he would surely send you away. He wants me to marry a noble woman in society so our place will always be assured. If my sister found our, she'd a rat and would tell my father. Please keep it a secret, for us." he said reassuringly. I knew it was the best course of action. "I understand, I must get back to the house so I can get my schedule. I love you." I said and started back." Emily!" Nicolas whispered lovely. "What, darling?" I answered back worriedly. "Please make sure you don't get too close to me. I would hate for you to get hurt," he said truthfully. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me, Nicolas. It will all turn our right in the end." I answered and went towards the house, this day was turning out to be eventful. Very eventful.


End file.
